What was taken What was given
by Reizaaku
Summary: Gojyo's been raped by someone not expected...beware...bad story...umm. Bad summary also.Yaoi
1. Confused

Disclamier: I do not own Minekura's work, but I really really like saiyuki…

Author's notes: Ok so this story might be a little demented but just read it. No flaming please, very angry little idiot here!

Lemon… rated r like I caredsnort

Pairings: GokuxGojyo, HakkaixGojyo, maybe more later though but that's all I have plan for this story so far. Read and review please…Bon appetite!

What's been taken. What's been given.

By Taisho

Chapter 1

Gojyo's P.O.V.

I love women, but lately I don't know what's come over me. I find myself looking at Hakkai more often, holding blushes back before him, and even worrying about him even more than usual. I love his gentle actions, worry about his hidden emotions, and want to feel his touch. Am I gay? If so, how? I love women; I've loved them like for the longest time ever. How can I have feelings for a man? Yet, I do. I think I may be in love with Hakkai, I want to hold him and to have him tell me his most inner deepest thoughts so he doesn't have to bottle up them inside. I guess that I don't want to admit that I Sha Gojyo the womanizer has fallen in love with a man. It's just too confusing right now. **Sigh,** I better go to sleep, it's probably going to be a long day tomorrow. Ow! I can't believe that damn monkey kicked me again! Stupid monkey…. Holy shit! He's groping me? What the fuck is going on!

Normal P.O.V.

Goku hated bunking with the kappa but he had no choice, if he refused, his sun (sanzo) would get mad. When he opened his eyes he noticed that he had woken up on top of the kappa, legs wrapped around the others waist and with no clothes on! Confused, he started to panicked, not wanting to wake the other up, he tried to remove his legs as carefully as possible. As he sat up and had just gotten his legs out from underneath, Gojyo groaned and turned, making Goku fall on top of him again, but this time on his partially opened mouth. Instantly Gojyo opened his eyes and pushed him off.

"What are you trying to do!" he growled weakly. " Wasn't it enough that you got something from me last night?"

Gojyo was about to run out of the room that they were sharing, but then he winced and fell onto the ground with a look of pain on his face. Goku was shocked when he whimpered. " it hurts…it hurts so much" Gojyo whispers so quietly that he almost missed it. Then Goku noticed the many new scratches and blood that were not there the night before. He tried approaching Gojyo, but then Gojyo started screaming, telling him to get away from him.

"Goku what happened to gojyo!" Hakkai gasped as he and sanzo entered.

The monk's eyes widen at the sight of blood at gojyo's nether region "what the fuck happened!"

Hakkai slowly picked Gojyo up off the ground (bridle style… oh yeah! Gojyo's naked) to the nearby bed. As soon as Hakkai withdrew his arms, he winced. There was a little bit of blood and sticky white substances there. He looked at Gojyo in horror and wrapped his arms Gojyo and tried to soothe the other who was leaking tears.

" Tell me did he do this to you?" he said silently while looking at Goku who was as confused as Sanzo.

"Hakkai," Sanzo said, " what do you mean? Who did what to him!"

" Isn't it goddamn obvious? Don't you see Sanzo? He got raped and the most likely suspected is Goku!" Hakkai spat at him, pointing at Goku who whiten visibly.

" Hakkai that's not possible, Goku not that type to do that, he never even done it before, right Goku?" even though he looked to be in doubt at this.

"…."

"Goku? You've never right?…Right Goku?" the questions was never answered, the monkey had ran off, with Sanzo at his heels.

"goku wait…come back here!"

Tbc….

Gawd! I'm so sry that this chapter is sorta short though, but don't have time to make it longer..Ok so the next chapters' gonna explain what exactly happened and why goku ran off. I think it's pretty obvious what happened to gojyo though. If you wanna criticize, I've got no problems against that. I think if I get like 5 reviews or something I'll start the next chapter… please review again!


	2. Raped

1Disclaimers are extremely annoying to type but anyway the Saiyuki characters do not belong to me. Author's note: Also annoying but needed. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I know that Sanzo doesn't seem very right in my story here, but bear with me. Gojyo, which I know, doesn't seem like the type to be rape, but it's my freakin' story here people! And Goku which I know doesn't have his memories from his past life but I'm trying here! I'm gonna make sumthing up about that...

'...'-sum person's thoughts

"..." speaking

(..) Notes

Normal P.O.V. ( in the woods/village)

A boy was running through the village with a priest chasing him.

"Goku wait! What the fuck happened back there? Shit!" the priest yelled, getting agitated by the minute when the boy sped up immediately after hearing Sanzo's voice.

Goku slowed down once he thought he rid of Sanzo, then outta nowhere he was tackled with a thump. He then was wrestled onto the ground, arms forced above his head, with Sanzo straddling him. The blonde and the brunette both were breathing harshly and unevenly.

" Okay enough! Talk!" Sanzo breathed, pulling out his gun.

"Fine..." noticing his position, he scowled " get off me first."

"Not until you tell me first." he growled, aiming his gun at Goku's head.

" I really don't know what happen Sanzo." he sigh turning his head away from the gaze of the priest.

"Then why did you run away?"

"I can't tell you, don't make me," Goku whimpered when the other trailed the gun down his body.

"I'll make you, but I want Hakkai to hear this to. Come on." Sanzo said as he rose pulling Goku up with him.

Sanzo's P.O.V.(at the hotel)

God this day is so frickin' messed up. I mean seriously, I woke to the sound of Gojyo screaming, then I ran to his room. In their room, Goku looking scared and confused (like me except I was only confused), and Gojyo on the ground whimpering, when I entered with Hakkai right besides me. We knew that something was wrong; I've never heard Gojyo scream like that. I'm confused as hell now. Pulling the stupid monkey along behind, I had just entered the crappy hotel that our so-called deranged group was staying at now.

I pulled out one of my many cigarette from the newly opened pack, lit up, and took a drag. God bless that people who invented these.

"Sir?" the manager had called towards me, but the sooner that this problem was solve the better, so I ignored the fat man.

"Sanzo, he's calling you."

"I know," I growled impatiently. "But we need to talk to Hakkai and Gojyo first."

"Sir, I need to talk to y-" the manager froze. I had whipped out my gun and shot at the man, missing by a couple of inches on purpose. "If you bother me again I won't hesitate to kill you next time." I turned away from the man, who backed up against the nearest wall.

We walked up the steps in to Gojyo's room number. They were asleep, Hakkai had Gojyo's head in his lap. I decided to not prolong this, so I went over and shook Hakkai gently awake.

"Mmmm...oh hey Sanzo.." he murmured, but his eyes widened bit in fury when he saw Goku behind me." I assume that we need to have Gojyo awake too?" I nod.

After Gojyo woke up, there was a really stupid awkward silence. "Okay let's get to the fucking point here." I said cutting through the silence. " Gojyo what happened last night?"

"..."

"Don't frickin' make me force you."

" Okay...um..I was..."

:Flashback:(through normal P.O.V)

"You shitty monkey!" Gojyo snarled as he threw the monkey off the bed.

"You deserved it baka-saru" he murmured as he heard a crack when Goku hit the ground. Then suddenly someone jumped on him and roughly grabbed his wrists, pulling them upwards, jamming them above his head. The being had bruised his wrist by holding on to them harder.

"Wha?" Gojyo was cutting off when a pair of lips crushed his own. He was shocked, who would do this to him? Unless that crack that he had heard was that monkey's limiter on his forehead that had broke. But that would mean that the mon-.

He couldn't think, the other had been kissing him the whole time and he needed air. Then the other sensing this stopped and began cutting his shirt up with his sharp claws. At the same time his other hand started roughly groping him blindly at his lower region. Gojyo gasped at the sudden action.

"Goku stop this!" He gasped his pants were being unbutton, and then they were yanked off in a moment. By that time he was nude, his shirt in ribbons. Goku paid no mind to Gojyo's plea, eyes full of lust and need, he grinded his erection to Gojyo's penis.

"Aah!...Stop!" Gojyo bucked up to get Goku off of him, but Goku growled and slapped him in the face out of annoyance. His face stung, he was probably going to have a bruise there tomorrow, but he had to worry about the present. Then his arms got lowered down so Goku could effectively trapped them under his legs, he watched as Goku took the remains of his shirt and ripped them to make them more even. He realized in panic that Goku might be thinking about tying him to the bed post, he struggled but it was to no use, all he got was another slap.

When Goku had effectively tied his arms and legs he could only begin to imagine what's going to happen. But Goku started to put one of the pieces of cloth in his mouth to make a gag so they won't be heard. 'No...I need to get away' Gojyo thought as he struggled against his bonds. All of a sudden he felt a cold intrusion in his anus.

'No...gods no...' Gojyo gritted his teeth as he threw in head back in a moan. The other crackled as his fingers pumped in and out of Gojyo faster. The fingers were out in an instant replaced with something else, colder and sharper. Gojyo looked down in pain, the heretic had pushed that freakin' stick that he fights with, up his anus! He started thrashing, wanting the object out, but Goku pulled it out half way and slammed it in again hitting his prostate. Gojyo screamed with all he could, but the other's mouth was on his before he could( gag got removed don't ask how).He felt like this lasted hours, Goku rammed the stick in again and again. He screamed but Goku's mouth was upon his Devouring his.

"MMMmmm!" Gojyo desperately tried to scream but to no avail did it work. By now his entrance was all bloodied and torn, but Goku finally stopped raised his head to see his work. Gojyo couldn't see what was happening through his tears, but he could still feel the tremendous pain. Suddenly the stick was replace with Goku's dick. Gojyo cried out in distress but again was stopped but this time with the other's palm over his mouth. His hips were held in a bruising grip. Held in a better position for the other for better access.

Goku was having fun. But he need more. That was why he entered the half ling himself. The man was so fucking tight, he sped up, wanting the other to feel more pain. He wanted to cause pain right now, he wanted to feel the other's blood pool around him. It all smelled so good. Gojyo's face scrunched up in pain, the heretic had almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Gojyo can't take this any more, his tortured anus was still being rammed in over and over again. He wanted to die right there. The other then released onto him, and fell on top of him, tired.

Tbc...

Done...finally I think I'm pretty retarded. I think I may discontinue this. My

writing sucks.


End file.
